A Promise Kept
by Font
Summary: Childhood friends separated find each other years later, only one doesn't remember the other.
1. Prologue: Stay with me?

A Promise Kept

**Summary: **Childhood friends separated find each other years later, only one doesn't remember the other.

_Prologue: Stay with me?_

A small six year old girl sat at her desk, tongue poking out in concentration as she completed the finishing touches to her gift. It had taken her most of the week to complete and she was almost done and she had to say, she was extremely proud of her work. It had taken so long because she had to do it in secret to avoid suspicious questions from the maids, or even worse…her Father. She gave an involuntary shiver as she imagined her father finding out what she had been up to, she was sure he'd put a stop to it immediately and she couldn't have that.

"Finished!" she breathed happily as she picked up her gift and surveyed it critically. She had created a key out of papier-mâché and then painted it gold, it was bigger than a normal key and she began to worry that she'd used too much papier-mâché, but then she shook her head…He wouldn't mind. Her eyes travelled to the thick base of the key where she had flattened it to give her space to draw a picture. That was what she was most pleased about, it had taken her an excruciatingly long time to get it perfect, but she had done it. She had drawn a dragon, albeit a crudely drawn one, but she was six years old, what could you expect? It was a large, red and brown, fire breathing dragon, exactly the way He had described it. Squealing slightly she pressed her homemade key to her lips quickly before hopping off her chair and running towards her door. It was time. They'd been meeting each other in the field behind her home for the past month and she still didn't know all that much about him. She knew he was about her age, she knew he lived alone with his father, what she didn't know was where he lived. He came and went whenever he felt like it and although he looked healthy, she got the impression he was homeless. Nevertheless, he was the best friend she'd ever had and she could care less about his upbringing, the only thing that was important to her was seeing him everyday, especially today of all days. She glanced up at the large clock as she left her room, it was 10am. She nodded determinedly to herself, her father had already informed her that they would be going to an important luncheon at 12, hence why she was dressed in such frivolous clothing. She was wearing a long pink dress adorned with too many tiny little pink bows, pink sandals, and another large pink bow held her long blonde hair up. She sighed as she ran down the corridor, careful not to run into any servants who would ask unnecessary questions, her father rarely interacted with her apart from when he had to make an impression as a loving father. The thought that her father didn't love her used to sadden her, but then she met Him and all of a sudden it didn't matter so much, because she knew there was at least one person in the world who cared about her. She grinned widely as she sprinted the last few minutes to meet her friend, she just hoped he was there.

He was there. Of course he was, he was always there when she needed him. That was one thing she loved about him, he was reliable.

"Natsu-kun!" she squealed happily as she squeezed herself through the hole in the fence that allowed her to get into the field in the first place, "you're here!"

A young boy was sitting on the grass, leaning against the fence. He had messy salmon coloured hair, was wearing torn brown cargo pants, and wore no shirt, instead had a long scarf draped around his neck.

"Lucy-chan!" he too yelled happily as he jumped up and jogged over to the hole to help his friend through, "I wasn't sure you were gonna come today…I thought you had to go somewhere with your dad?"

The two children walked a short while away from the fence, to avoid being overheard by any of the people in Lucy's house, eventually they made it to the same large oak tree they had first met under.

"I do have to go somewhere with Father, but not till later. Plus I told you, I'd see you every day until I die!" they slid down the side of the tree and settled on a patch of grass, Lucy careful not to sit on any mud that would stain her dress,

"So Natsu-kun, what did you do yesterday after I left?"

Natsu grinned widely and immediately launched into an excited and energetic story, just as he usually did, "Igneel took me fishing and I swear Lucy-chan I caught the biggest fish in the whole wide world. It was bigger than me! I swear it! And…"

Lucy smiled and nodded politely, only half listening to his tale, instead she was thinking about the gift she had for him that she was currently hiding behind her back. She suddenly felt very nervous at the prospect of giving it to him and she immediately began to fear that he wouldn't like it.

"Uh, Lucy-chan?" Natsu frowned, poking her gently, "are you okay? You look sad. Did he…did he hurt you again?" he growled, tiny fists balling up as he remembered the time when Lucy had come to him crying with several red marks decorating her small arms. Lucy smiled weakly and shook her head,

"No, it's not that Natsu-kun, but thank you for caring. It's…it's…um," she took a deep breath and turned to face him, "it's our anniversary today Natsu-kun!"

"Our anniversawhat?" Natsu asked, "what's that?"

"How can you not know what an anniversary is Natsu-kun?" Lucy gasped in horror, Natsu just shrugged before nodding for her to continue, "um, well it's when you had something important happen to you, so you have a special day to remember that important thing," Lucy tried to explain as best a 6 year old could, "and today it is exactly a month since we first met, so…Happy Anniversary Natsu-kun!" she yelped as she bowed her head low and stuck her gift to him right under his nose.

"Lucy-chan…" Natsu breathed in awe as he gently plucked the key out of her outstretched arms and surveyed it carefully, "did you make this?"

Lucy nodded, too scared to say anything as she waited hopefully for his reaction.

"I LOVE IT!" he yelled wrapping both arms around her mid-section and squeezing her tightly, "did you draw the dragon as well?"

Relief washed over her and she smiled brightly, "yup! 'Cause, you always say that you want to be a dragon so I thought you'd like it!"

"I love it, I'm gonna keep it forever and ever. But…" his face suddenly fell, "I don't have anything for you Lucy-chan, I didn't even know about this anniversary thing until just now."

"No Natsu-kun, you don't have to get me anything. I _wanted _to make you that, I really don't mind if you don't get me anything," Lucy assured him kindly, "really Natsu-kun, I mean it!" she added as she noticed that he still looked pretty sad. Natsu shook his head,

"No, I wanna get you something, but what? I know!" it was like a light bulb pinged above his head and he suddenly reached for his scarf, causing Lucy to screech out,

"No Natsu-kun! You can't give me that, Igneel gave it to you, I know how much you love it and I can't take it away from you!"

Natsu frowned, not understanding, "but I love you too so why shouldn't I give it to you," he said flippantly as if he hadn't declared his love for the blushing blonde.

"You…l-lo-love…LOVE me?" Lucy spluttered.

"Hm, I know," Natsu yelled once again, ignoring Lucy as if he hadn't even made the previous comment. In one quick sweep he had pulled his scarf off, and tore a large bit off the end, enough to be used for a handkerchief, "here Lucy-chan, you won't let me give you my whole scarf, so I'm gonna give you a bit of it, so you still have something to show that I care about you loads. Okay? O-oi! Why are you crying?" Natsu asked in horror as tears started rolling down Lucy's face.

"N-N-Natsu-kun!" Lucy wailed practically jumping on the startled boy and effectively pushing them both to the ground, "I've-I've never had such a good friend before!" she sobbed, clinging to him, "please promise you'll never leave me!"

"I promise Lucy-chan," Natsu said solemnly as he rubbed her back soothingly, "I'll be here forever and ever!"

"Arigato Natsu-kun," Lucy whispered as she clutched onto tightly to the piece of fabric he had just given her. She hadn't been so happy in such a long time.

Unfortunately, this newfound happiness was not long lived. After their teary exchange of gifts, the two friends began playing together, they played hide and seek, then Add, and then for some reason Natsu decided this was the perfect time to start pretending to be a dragon, resulting in Lucy running all over the field in mock fear from being eaten by the dragon. That was when everything went wrong.

"Lucy! Lucy on Earth are you?" a loud and very angry sounding voice called out, and Lucy felt her blood run cold.

"Father!" she whimpered realising the state she was in, her dress was torn in places and extremely muddy and her hair was covered in mud, twigs, and leaves, "oh noooooo!"

"Lucy Heartphillia!"

"Aah…coming Father!" she yelled, trying desperately to straighten out her clothing, "oh Natsu-kun, what do I do? He's going to be so mad at me!"

Natsu scowled over the fence in the direction Lucy's father was searching, he hated the man after he found out that he had dared lay a finger on Lucy, "run away with me, come live with me and Igneel!" he said earnestly, holding onto her arm to try and stop her from running towards her father, "please Lucy-chan!"

She shook her head, "I want to Natsu-kun, I really do…but he's my father, I can't leave him…he's my father, deep down he loves me…I'm sure."

"Lucy for God's sake if I have to wait a minute longer the consequences will be severe!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go Natsu-kun," she mumbled sadly, grabbing her best friend and hugging him tightly, "I'll see you tomorrow!" she whispered before running towards the hole in the fence. Natsu sighed sadly as he watched her disappear through the fence, carefully he inched forward to try and listen to the exchange going on over the other side, and after he heard what had happened he wished he didn't.

"Where the hell have you been child?" Lucy's father snarled.

"I…I was…I was just exploring the area father," Lucy whimpered weakly.

"Look at your dress, look at your hair! Look at yourself! I specifically told you to stay pristine today did I not?"

"Y…yes you did Father. I'm sorry, I forgot and-"

Natsu had to fight his urges to jump over the fence as he heard a sharp slapping sound and then heard Lucy cry out in pain.

"I do not want to hear you excuses, get in the house and find a maid to get you dressed within 10 minutes."

"Yes Father," Lucy cried before turning away and running towards the house, nursing the throbbing spot on her face where he had slapped her.

Natsu scowled once more before turning on his heel and returning back to Igneel, not without making a promise to himself that he would get Lucy out of that hellhole even if it killed him.

* * *

Her face still hurt a little bit, but she tried to ignore the stinging sensation as she once again crawled through the hole in the fence, ready to spend a few hours with her best friend.

"Natsu-kun!" she cried as she leapt through the fence to find, "Natsu-kun?" nobody was there. She frowned, Natsu was always there. Worry flashed through her mind as she started to imagine horrible situations resulting in Natsu's untimely death before she decided that he was allowed to be late every once in a while, so she walked over to the tree, sat down, and she waited.

She waited all afternoon.

She waited the next day.

And the day after that.

And the weeks after that.

And the months after that.

Before, one day she realised…he wasn't coming back.

_Why does everyone I love leave me alone…Mum…Natsu….am I just destined to be alone?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So this was the prologue, I hope it interested you, I'm gonna write the next chapter now ^_^**


	2. Princess

A Promise Kept

_Chapter 1: Princess_

Lucy Heartphillia shot out of bed, breathing deeply and erratically, if anyone had been in the room with her they would have assumed she had just woken from a terrible nightmare, as it happened she had woken up from a nightmare, though it wasn't something most people would be scared about. She had remembered Him. She had remembered the day He left her. Next to her mother's untimely death, the day he left was quite possibly the worst day in her 17 years of life. She had sat in the field everyday for at least two months waiting for Natsu to come back, and he never returned. The maids began to worry about her, she would barely eat and would spend all night locked in her room crying, eventually, (mainly to dispel the maids fears that she was indeed going crazy), her father had referred her to a psychiatrist that specialised in childhood trauma. She snorted as she swung her legs out of bed and made her way to her bathroom, her psychiatrist had tried to tell her that due to the trauma of losing her mother so early on in her life and the loneliness she felt at home, she had fabricated _Natsu_ as her outlet to the world.

"Idiot," Lucy growled, squeezed the toothpaste a little more violently than necessary onto her toothbrush as she remembered her sessions with the ridiculous man:

"_Now Lucy, this talk of this "Natsu" needs to stop, you're causing your father unnecessary distress. Don't you care about your father?"_

"_I..I do…"_

"_Well then, don't you think it's time you admit that "Natsu" is a figment of your imagination?"_

"_But he's not! He's real!"_

"_You expect me to believe that a young, homeless boy suddenly appeared to you one day, not long after your mothers death? Really Lucy, does that sound plausible?"_

"_He is real! He gave me a present!"_

"_That piece of torn fabric? Is it not much more likely that you picked it up from the ground, a piece of torn fabric certainly doesn't seem like an appropriate, does it?"_

Lucy had remained more or less silent in their sessions until her father had realised it was doing her more damage than good. She refused to believe that Natsu was a figment of her imagination, he was real. But she couldn't deny the fact that her story seemed so fake, adding to the fact that he just disappeared one day, who would believe a six year old if they said their best friend was a homeless kid who lived in the large field behind her house. She thought about Natsu often, mostly she just hoped and prayed that he was okay, but on other occasions she would fly into a mini rage wondering why on Earth he had just suddenly up and disappeared on her.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door interrupted her moody thoughts and she quickly rinsed and dried her face before softly padding out of the bathroom, and back into her bedroom. She opened the door to find a small elderly woman dressed in the plain Heartphillia Maid's outfit standing in front of her,

"Ah Lucy-sama, you are awake. Your father was becoming agitated by your absence at the breakfast table."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and raised a confused eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that he wanted to see me specifically today, I do apologise for any inconvenience caused," Lucy more or less made it a rule to keep away from her father at all times. To say they didn't have a very strong relationship was an understatement, unless specifically asked for Lucy didn't see her father, and to be honest she preferred it that way. The old maid wrinkled her nose slightly at Lucy's frosty tone, most of the servants in the Heartphillia mansion thought her father was like a second Jesus the way they looked up to him, and Lucy's icy exterior to anything concerning him didn't earn her many friends with the servants.

"Hn. Well your father has asked me to remind you that you need to be dressed and downstairs by midday, and not a moment later please."

"What? Why, what's happening today?" Lucy sighed, she had planned to spend her day lolling around in library, that was about the only thing she truly loved about her home. The library was vast and she was able to spend hours on end sitting on a cosy chair with her nose buried in a book without anyone bothering her. The maid also sighed impatiently, and began tapping her foot,

"Were you not informed of the Hospital Opening you are to attend with your father today? I highly doubt he would have forgotten to mention it to you."

"Oh, _that_, okay, thank you. I'll be downstairs in time, thank you for reminding me."

The maid bowed politely before turning on her heel and stalking away, allowed Lucy to poke her tongue out childishly at her,

"Moody hag," she mumbled as she slammed her door shut, before a small wave of guilt washed over her at her harsh words. It wasn't really the servants she was mad at, though she wished more of them liked her as that would certainly make her life bearable, she was mad at her father for…well for not being a father at all. Nothing much had changed since her childhood, she was still used as an ornament or trophy of some sort, only allowed to leave the confines of the Heartphillia Mansion if her father wanted to play the "Happy Family" and "oh aren't I a wonderful father" card. It made her sick. She wanted to run away. She truly did. But where would she go? It was at times like this that she wished she took Natsu's offer all those years ago and had run away with her salmon haired friend. Sighing loudly, she shrugged off her pyjamas and stepped into her shower, losing herself in the warm spray hitting her body.

* * *

She felt ridiculous. She always did when she was forced to wear clothes he had set out for her as if she were incapable of choosing respectable clothing herself. She could admit that she did prefer her clothes on the short side, but when she had an event to go to she liked to believe that she could pick out a respectable and still stylish dress to wear. Anything would be better than what she was wearing now. She felt like a mixture of a Princess and an elaborately decorated cake. She was wearing a long rouge dress that had a tight bodice adorned with several blue bows and a few sewn in patterns, from the waist downwards the dress was wide and extended downwards, exactly like the dresses traditional fairy tale Princesses would wear. Sure dressing like that may have been stylish when her father was young, but not anymore. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with blonde wisps dangling down her face.

"Good, I was beginning to worry you would be late. Let's go," her father said briskly before turning away and walking towards the door as he watched Lucy descend the staircase.

"Yes Father," she bowed her head and followed him out the door, and towards the limo waiting outside for them.

"You are to smile, wave for the camera's and leave any questions asked to me, understood?"

"Yes Father,"

"I will then enter the Hospital for an hour long meeting, you are to wait in the car, understood?"

"Yes Father,"

"Good," he growled briskly before opening a newspaper and reclining in his seat, leaving Lucy to sit in a bored silence for the rest of the journey. She sighed quietly and took to staring out the window, hoping that he wouldn't take the full hour in the meeting so she could get home and take refuge in the library.

Eventually the limo slowed and Lucy peered out of her window to see hordes of people standing outside a large white building. She assumed this was the hospital her father had put money into, thus making him a partner. She frowned as she stared at the people, she had been to building openings before and whilst they usually had large crowds, they were never as big or as rowdy as the one before her eyes. People were holding large signs and screaming at each other,

"Bloody protestors, I thought I told security to make sure they couldn't get within a mile of here," her father growled as he pushed open his door, "come along Lucy."

"Yes!" she quickly scurried to the other end of the limo and followed her father out. When she looked around at her surroundings she felt her stomach drop.

**_Magnolia Animal Testing Centre_**

"FREE THE ANIMALS!"

"THIS IS INHUMANE!"

Lucy winced as protestors heckled them as they walked along the pathway that had been cleared for them and up to a podium. She couldn't believe her father was a part of this, he was condoning the use of animals for research, the thought made her sick.

"Smile for the camera's Lucy," he hissed in her ear, they were standing at the podium now and lights was flashing like crazy, blinding her temporarily. She paused for a moment before she fixed her mouth into a horribly false grin that made her cheeks stretch painfully.

"Mr Heartphillia, what prompted you to invest a fortune in this centre?" a short reporter in the front called out.

"Simply because I have an interest in science, and I would truly like to see what cures and other things that are likely to be produced because of this centre. Next question please."

"What about the animals? Have you not thought about them? This goes against almost every ethic in the book!"

"What makes you so sure the animals here will be subject to inhumane conditions? I assure each and every one of you, the animals used in this centre with be treated almost as if they were staying in a first class hotel," he allowed himself a little laugh before he continued, "no animals will be subject to any deliberate harms and we have world class vets on hand for any animal that comes into ill health. Next question please".

"Ah yes! I have a question for your daughter!"

"Eh-eh?" Lucy blinked rapidly, searching for the reporter in the crowd who had addressed her. This was new, nobody had ever asked her for her opinion at one of these events before and she bit her lip nervously.

"M-my daughter…holds the same views as me on this matter, there is no need to question her!" her father stuttered, his cool and calm façade breaking down ever so slightly at the mention of Lucy. The reporter ploughed on,

"Lucy, is it? Rumour has it that you are a proud owner of several horses, I assume I am correct in this. As a noted animal lover, how can you condone this atrocity that your father is blatantly supporting?"

"I-"

"This is interview is _over_," her father yelled angrily as he saw Lucy about to open her mouth to voice her own opinion.

That was when the chaos ensued. As Lucy and her father turned to enter the hospital, someone let out a loud scream of,

"THIS ATROCITY MUST BE STOPPED!" then a large brick was thrown through one of the newly built windows. The shattering glass caused the rest of the protestors to spring into action. Lucy watched in horror as men and women began lighting their boards on fire, punching and pushing the people next to them and climbing on top of the podium to get inside the hospital. She heard a member of security shouting at her to follow him, but as she tried to turn to follow him a member of the crowd grabbed onto the hem of her dress dragging her into the violent throng below. She shrieked as she felt someone roughly tug on her arm, dragging them towards the edge of the crowd.

"I've got her! Lucy _Heartphillia_!" a middle aged women with stringy brown hair sneered at her in disgust as she pushed her against a wall, "how can you stand there and smile knowing your father is _paying _for animals to be tortured?"

"Yeah!"

"How heartless are you?"

"I…I…they're not going to be tortured…" she whimpered weakly before recoiling in fear as the woman spat on the ground in frustration,

"Bullshit. You and I both know those animals are gonna be tortured…how would daddy dearest like it if we took _you _for a while. Don't worry, you're not gonna get tortured, in fact, 'it'll be like staying in a first class hotel!" she growled the last few words, obviously mimicking her fathers speech. Her friends around her cackled darkly as she spoke.

"I didn't know what he was doing! I swear it," Lucy pleaded, trying to inch away from her captors, "I like animals! I do!"

"Shut up you spoilt little Princess. I heard the guy, you own several horses, you don't like animals, you just treat them like trophies, like all the other spoilt and pampered Princesses you hang around with!"

The woman looked as if she was about to continue speaking, but the sounds of sirens stopped her,

"Shit!"

"Crap!"

"RUN!"

Lucy was suddenly jerked forward as the crowd began to run wildly away from the police who were slowly closing in on them.

"W-wait! Hey, wait! Help me, please!" Lucy screamed as the crowd pushed and shoved her in random directions. In no time at all, she was lost.

* * *

She had never been so scared. Somehow she had ended up in the "rougher" part of town, creepy looking men kept leering at her whenever she shuffled past them, and she definitely noticed the cars that slowed down as they drove past her. She wanted to cry. She had been tempted to walk into a shop, or perhaps knock on someone's door, and ask if she could use their phone, but every shop she had walked past was either boarded up, or the owners had given her a perverted grin as she peered through the window. She wondered if her father had even noticed she was missing, she doubted it, he had probably assumed she was just waiting in the car. She turned yet another corner and growled as she realised it was a dead end. A large brown building at the very end of the road caught her attention though and she walked forward,

"Fairy Tail Youth Centre?" she read aloud to herself. She had wandered for about 10minutes and had ended up outside a derelict looking building with the sign reading the previous words hanging precariously off a rotted board. She bit her lip nervously, debating on whether she should enter the seedy looking building. A loud clap of thunder made her decision for her and she quickly pushed open the door hoping the inhabitants were not as seedy as the building.

"Um…" she froze as the door slammed behind her, the Youth Centre was quite full of people ranging from very young children who looked barely able to walk, and grown adults huddled in the corner hugging glasses of what she assumed were alcoholic beverages. A few heads turned as she entered the hall, but aside from a few raised eyebrows at her attire nobody paid her any attention, something she was grateful for. On the other end of the room was a long bar that cut off the back area of the hall and she quickly ran towards the bar, assuming that an adult would have to man that area.

"Oh hello, I haven't seen you around before," a woman with amazingly silver hair smiled brightly at Lucy as she approached the bar. Lucy was awestruck, she had honestly never seen anyone so beautiful before, her smile seemed to reflect the lights in the hall and her hair looked so soft, Lucy had to fight to urge to reach out and stroke the silky looking locks.

"Hellooo?"

"Sorry!" Lucy squeaked, blushing a deep shade of red as she pulled out a stool and sat on it, "it's just…well I'm lost and I don't have a phone, so I was wondering if I could borrow a phone and perhaps call a taxi to take me home?"

The woman looked at her sympathetically before patting her hand in a motherly manner, "of course you can, there's no need to look so nervous you know, we're not going to bite!" she laughed, "I'll just go get you a phone, I'm Mirajane by the way" she then turned away and disappeared into the back room, leaving Lucy alone sitting in a room full of strange people she didn't know. It seemed more people had noticed her presence and she was painfully aware that the room had quietened down a considerable amount, she could practically feel their heated stares through her back and she sunk a little lower in her seat. Thankfully, the woman called Mirajane returned within a matter of seconds,

"I called the local taxi company for you, unfortunately there was some sort of mishap downtown and there's a lot of traffic, so they make take a while."

"Oh…thank you Mirajane," Lucy said quietly not particularly happy with staying in this foreign place for a while. She felt so out of place, not only by the fact that she didn't know anyone, but her clothing didn't really help her fit in either.

Mirajane chuckled again and leaned against the counter on her elbows, "you still look so scared, relax uh…sorry did you tell me your name?"

Lucy shook her head, "no I didn't, sorry. I'm Lucy," she opted not to use her last name, so a repeat of what had happened early didn't occur.

"Lucy? Hm, that's a nice name. Well Lucy, we're all friends here, and my friends all call me Mira, so feel free to do that, m'kay? Now try and relax Lucy, nobodies going to hurt you here, like I said, we're all friends!"

"It's not that Miraja- Mira," she corrected herself after Mira gave her a mock stern look, "I just feel so out of place here, you know?"

Mira stared at her for a moment, "I think I get it. That's a very pretty dress you've got on though, were you at a fancy dress party or something?"

Lucy flushed a deep shade of red before spluttering, "N-n-no! No! I…I was at a family event and…trouble broke out and I got separated from my father. I've never left home without him by my side before, so I'm kinda scared," she confessed sadly. Although she didn't particularly enjoy her father's company, she now realised that she had been so sheltered that when she was out of the Heartphillia Mansion confines she needed him to feel safe. It was a strange thought, "so what is this place anyway? It said Youth Centre, but I see quite a few grown men hanging around," she asked Mira, hoping to change the subject.

"This is the Fairy Tail Youth Centre, but I guess you're right, it's not really a Youth Centre anymore," Mira giggled sheepishly, "my grandfather set this up years and years ago as a place for troubled youth's to go when they needed someone to talk to, or simply if they just wanted to relax. A lot of people just never really left, it's like a second home to a lot of us, we're all one big family!"

Lucy smiled as Mira spoke, _a second home_, to be honest, it sounded like something she really needed. A place to go where she would have real friends who wanted to help and talk to her, it sounded perfect. She had pondering asking her Father if she could possibly join a sort of program similar to this when she was hit by a gust of wind as the doors were pushed open roughly.

"I told you I could jump higher!"

"Shut up, you only got that high 'cause of the thunder!"

"What the hell does thunder have anything to do with anything?"

"It knocked me off guard, okay!"

"Aww, salmon-head is scared of thunder…cute."

"Shut up Gray, I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yeah? Well it sure as hell sounded like that!"

"Are you two not getting along, what have I told you about comradeship?"

"We're fine Erza!~"

Mira sighed lightly and waved over the people who had just entered the centre, "those two are always fighting, it's a good thing Erza watches out for them."

"Mmm," Lucy mumbled, she didn't really want these new people near her, she was sure they were lovely people but talking to Mira had been one thing, but having her personal space invaded by people she didn't know wasn't something she was okay with.

"Hey…who's the Princess?" a deep voice called out.

_Hey…who's the Princess?_

_**Hey…who's the Princess?**_

Lucy growled slightly at the offending nickname, she had had enough of people calling her a _Princess_ for today, and whirled round in her seat to give this boy a piece of her mind, "Excuse me? Did you just call me a-" she froze as she stared at the boy she had been about to yell at.

He was tall.

He had salmon coloured hair.

He had a cheeky grin.

_He was wearing _that _scarf_.

"Geez Natsu, you pissed her off already," a dark haired boy rolled his eyes before ambling over to an empty seat at the bar.

_**Natsu.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Soooo, here is Chapter 2. I was really surprised that I got so many reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting that. Thank you all very much ^_^

Question: Does Lucy's father have a name? I don't remember a name being mentioned, but I may be wrong…


	3. Forgotten

A Promise Kept

_Chapter 2: Forgotten_

She'd spent the last decade or so indulging in fantasies of what their reunion would be like. In her dreams there would always be soft slow music in the background playing as the two long lost friends suddenly saw each other in a large crowd. The music would gradually quicken and become louder as their faces split into large grins as they madly pushed through the crows to get to each other. And finally, when they finally embraced each other loud and colourful fireworks would be let off in the distance. Of course, in reality, their reunion was nothing like that.

"N..Na..Natsu?" Lucy whimpered, outstretching her trembling fingers in order to get closer to him, "Natsu?"

Natsu frowned and took an uncertain step backwards, "uh, yeah? I'm Natsu, who're you?"

Lucy froze. It felt like her heart had smashed into a thousand little pieces with just those two words, _"who're you?"_. She could feel her breathing becoming more laboured with each second that passed, _"who're you?". _

"She's weird," Natsu blurted out, walking forward past Lucy and taking a seat at the bar, "ow! What the hell was that for Erza?" he grumbled rubbing his head where a woman with long red hair, Erza, had whacked him.

"Don't be rude Natsu," Erza reprimanded, glaring at him before turning her attention to the still dumbfounded Lucy, "though, I too would like to know who you are, you look like you've seen a ghost".

"Nah, just Natsu's ugly face," the dark haired boy chuckled, earning himself a hard whack from Erza and a few whispered curses from Natsu. Lucy had remained silent during this minor altercation, she had never even considered the possibility that Natsu would not remember her straight away. Still, she nodded her head and smiled a little bit, she had to have physically changed in the years since she had last seen him, and she decided to admit that she could forgive him for not remembering her right away.

"Sorry about that," she apologised still smiling, "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartphillia!" she grinned in satisfaction as she watch Natsu suddenly swivel round on his stool and stare at her with an incredulous look on his face, _ahah! I knew he wouldn't forget me, _Lucy giggled triumphantly to herself.

"Heartphillia?" Natsu mumbled, "hey I think I know you!"

"I know Natsu we-"

"You're related to that jerk who built that animal testing centre aren't you?" Natsu suddenly growled pointing an accusing finger at Lucy who in turn had yelped and jumped backwards at his harsh tone. That had definitely not been the reaction she had been expecting.

"Natsu, stop attacking poor Lucy with your wild accusations!" Mirajane scolded him, causing Natsu to pout rather childishly.

"But I coulda sworn that the guy was called something Heartphillia," he whined turning his back on Lucy and slumping over the bar. Lucy shifted uncomfortably as she realised that a large majority of the people in the hall were fixated in on them in their little corner and she began to fear that she had made a bad decision by deciding to enter this youth centre.

"Um no…he, he is sort of right," she admitted, "my father helped funded the construction of the building. But…but…" she bit her lower lip hesitantly, she couldn't fathom why but she felt an odd urge to please these people and earn their trust, "…I don't agree with him at all!" she ended up shouting loudly before bowing her head to hide her growing blush. She yelped a little bit as she felt as warm hand resting on her shoulder, and looking up she found that said hand belonged to one pink haired teen.

"Well Lucy…welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a wide grin on his face that instead of making Lucy want to smile, it made her want to run and cry.

_He doesn't remember me…why doesn't he remember me? _She could feel the tears already welling up in her eyes and she began to blink rapidly to keep them at bay.

"Lucy…are you okay, you look like you're about to cry?" Mira whispered in hushed tones so nobody but Lucy could hear. Lucy shook her head and just smiled at the kind woman,

"I'm fine, really! I…I just want to go home," she finished lamely, shrinking back in her seat as several pairs of confused eyes landed on her.

"So why don't you go?" the dark haired boy, Gray, asked, "you obviously don't look like you belong here…so why are you still sitting here?"

"Gray!" Mira said sharply sending the boy a narrowed glance, "Lucy got lost, so I told her she could wait here until a taxi comes to pick her up. You and Natsu's comments probably aren't helping to make her feel any more comfortable now are they?"

"Sorry Lucy", they both mumbled, hanging their heads in shame of Mira having to yell at them. That was when Lucy lost it, before they could see the waterfall of tears that was getting ready to pour she pushed her seat away and stood up,

"T-thank you Mira f-for letting me stay, but I think…" she gulped back her tears as her voice threatened to break, "I think I'm going to wait outside!"

"Lucy wait! It's pouring out there!" Mira yelled after her, not that Lucy heard, as she was already out of the door, letting it slam loudly behind her.

She hadn't cried so much in a long time. As she grew up she had learnt that tears did nothing to earn her father's sympathy or love and in the end she had just stopped crying and she often wondered if she had lost the ability to cry. Well, now she knew how wrong she was as she sat in a muddy puddle on the side of the road, with rain pouring down on her just letting the tears stream down her face unhindered.

"Natsu-kun~" she sobbed, lightly punching the ground with her delicate fists, "wh-what happened to you?" this wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to forget her. She decided that she would've preferred it if he remembered her and no longer liked her, rather than the torture she was being put through now. There friendship must have meant nothing to him if he was able to forget her so easily

"Just like everyone in my life," she mumbled bitterly, wincing now as the rain began to slap her uncovered skin harder, "everyone I care about either leaves or forgets me…_Father…Mum…Natsu_…" A roar of thunder made her jump slightly as she huddled closer to herself, beginning to regret her decision to wait outside in the rain. But really, if she had to stay in that room with Natsu walking and talking around her so brazenly, she didn't think she would've been able to take it. Another roar of thunder shook her bones and the rain increased it's force, leaving sore red marks up and down her arms. She was deliberating going back inside the youth centre, when a shadow covered her body, and the rain miraculously stopped.

"Eh?" glancing up slightly, she realised that someone had been kind enough to hover over her with an umbrella.

"Erza told me to come get you", Natsu said, shifting the umbrella a bit as he squatted down on his haunches to look her in the eye, "you _are _weird!" he mumbled causing Lucy to narrow her eyes and push him away.

"I am not weird, stop calling me that!" she snapped as she stood up and turned her back on him, allowing the rain to begin drenching her again.

"Only a weirdo would stand outside in a storm if you ask me," he shrugged, stepping forward and lifting the umbrella up so she was covered once more.

"Well nobody asked you," she sniffed, inching away from him slightly so she couldn't feel his body heat radiating off him, "my taxi will be here soon, you can go back inside".

"No," he said in such a determined voice that made Lucy turn around in wonder, _perhaps…maybe…maybe he remembers me?_, "Erza would kill me if I left you out here!" he grinned cheekily, just about side stepping her heel as if attempted to stomp on his toe. Lucy heart began to ache a bit at his words, again, he didn't care about her wellbeing, he was only doing what Erza had made him do.

They stood in a sort of silence for a while, with Lucy staring resolutely forward and with Natsu rocking back and forth on his heels whilst whistling a tune. After a couple of minutes of this Natsu sighed and began scratching his head,

"Uh…so, why'd you run out like that? Did me and Gray really annoy you?"

Lucy's features softened slightly and her eyes glazed over a bit, this was the Natsu she remembered. The Natsu who would constantly worry about her, whether she needed him to worry or not.

"No…I just had a bad memory," she whispered.

"Oh…I get it," he winked at her knowingly only leaning in closer to her when she gave him a questioning look, "_woman's troubles_," he whispered as if he were telling her a deadly secret, "it's okay…Elfman told me about _woman's troubles _and how it makes you go crazy. It's normal!" he grinned at her again and gave her a thumbs up sign. Lucy however could only stand there wondering how someone could be so oblivious, she was sure he had more brains when they were younger. She peered at him closely, was this really the same Natsu she knew all those years ago?

"Oi? Have we met before?" Natsu frowned at her, staring at her closely.

_Yes, we were best friends when we were younger, but for some reason you disappeared one day and never came back!_

"No, I don't think so", she ended up saying, blinking furiously to keep away the tears. What was the point of burdening him with the memory of their friendship when he obviously didn't care enough to remember himself? Natsu opened his mouth to speak once again, but luckily for Lucy a yellow taxi rolled up next to them, she heaved a sigh of relief,

"Thank you for holding the umbrella Natsu. It…it was nice to meet you," she lied before jumping into the taxi and closing the door firmly behind her. She had the taxi revving down the road before Natsu even had the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, really guys...I never thought so many of you would like this, sorry this chapter is a bit short! Thank you so much ^_^


End file.
